


With Friends Like These...

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Frame Job, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Skyhold, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  m!adaar/bull 11. "Don't you dare throw that snowba--goddammit!" </p><p>TFW a trusted-ish comrade sets you up against your bullfriend and his clique so she can watch and laugh from somewhere out of the snow zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvhenan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/gifts).



Fresh snow had fallen at Skyhold overnight, though even by just after dawn, the traveled paths had been cleared through the courtyards, leaving just piles or banks of the stuff around.

Inquisitor Adaar was standing not far from the tavern, watching Bull training his Chargers, when he realized he wasn't alone

Sera had gotten just a little too into his peripheral vision near a building corner, and she was smirking at the sparring Chargers, hefting a fairly large snowball in hands covered by colorful knit gloves. She realized she'd been spotted and her grin widened.

“You sure you want to start a one-woman snowball war against that many Chargers?”

“Nah. Different plan,” she said, and moved her arm back to start the throw even as he realized she was half hidden behind _him_ as much as the building.

“Don't you even-”

She threw it, and vanished around the tavern even as it sailed right over Skinner's head to smack right into Bull's shoulder- fortunately timed so it didn't distract him from an incoming blow.

Leaving Inquisitor Adaar standing there, alone, by crates and a barrel piled high with snow as everyone looked to see who the _hell_ had done that.

“Dammit-” he saw a lot of the startled looks turning to vicious grins- including Bull's own, and had no choice but to grab a handful of the stuff off the crates for self defense.


End file.
